VOX Box: Countdown - Ready To Go
Characters * Andrea Beaumont * Sonia Alcana * Kathy Duquesne * Rocky Ballantine Location * SoBMC Clubhouse, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ * August 10th 2017, 0901 EST VOX Archive * Andrea Beaumont: footsteps Dead crowd. * Kathleen Duquesne: Yeah. Most of them are hungover. Wild party here last night by the looks of it. * Andrea Beaumont: Sorry I missed it... Wait, where's Sonia? * Roxanne Ballantine: The one passed out on the pool table over there... Sonia! * Sonia Alcana: groan Go on without me. cough, vomit, splash * Roxanne Ballantine: I'll be right back... footsteps Come on, girly... Let's get some water on your face. groan, footsteps: 2 instances Maybe a breath mint, too.... Whew! * Andrea Beaumont: You're healing nicely, Miss Duquesne. Still hiding out at your friends' place until your dad won't be able to spot the bruises? * Kathleen Duquesne: Yeah... Can't afford him making those connections. Thanks again for the med-spray. It helps a lot. * Andrea Beaumont: Don't mention it... Like, literally don't mention it. That stuff is classified. So, uh, interesting place to do your business... * Kathleen Duquesne: It's about the only place in Gotham where my dad's men don't shadow me. * Andrea Beaumont: I can see the appeal in that. So... I looked into your girls. Interesting backgrounds. You're entirely self-trained? * Kathleen Duquesne: Well, Sonia's uncle was special forces and she went through the police academy. * Andrea Beaumont: Yeah, but I've seen the way you girls handle yourselves. It was impressive- * Kathleen Duquesne: Impressive? chuckle Hardly... We got our asses kicked. * Andrea Beaumont: No shame in taking a few lumps going against Bane, Talon, and Phosphorus. Those guys give seasoned operatives a run for their money... Look what Bane did to Batman. * Kathleen Duquesne: Yeah, okay... Well, it was definitely humbling. * Andrea Beaumont: Good. With your pride checked, you'll be more willing to learn. * Kathleen Duquesne: Learn? Learn what? * Andrea Beaumont: enhancement: I'll level with you, Kathy. I'm with ARGUS. I work for Amanda Waller. I've been tasked with investigating the Court of Owls for the last three years. * Kathleen Duquesne: I thought you just killed mobsters... * Andrea Beaumont: That was my old life... but ARGUS caught me, saw my potential to do something else, and made into something better. I can do the same for you three. * Kathleen Duquesne: Yeah? What's the catch? * Andrea Beaumont: There's no catch. * Kathleen Duquesne: scoff Honey, there's always a catch. * Andrea Beaumont: Well, you'll have to work for me. You'll have to do things my way. * Kathleen Duquesne: And there it is... There's the catch. Sorry, but I have no interest in being a government- * Andrea Beaumont: You're not working for the government. You're working for me... as a private contractors of a sort. You'll be my boots on the ground, so-to-speak. * Kathleen Duquesne: Yeah? And what do we get out of this? * Andrea Beaumont: I'll train you. I'll give you access to state-of-the-art tech and the vest intelligence I can provide on the operations of the Court of Owls and the rest of Gotham's mobsters. * Kathleen Duquesne: The rest of-? Wait, you- * Andrea Beaumont: Oh, yes... We're not just going to target your father, Penguin, and Thorne. Waller's a bigger picture sort of gal. We're taking the war to all of Gotham's underworld. * Sonia Alcana: 2 instances We're in. * Kathleen Duquesne: Whoa, Sonia... You didn't- * Sonia Alcana: I heard the last bit. I'm in. I'm tired of having my hands tied at the GCPD. These bastards are hurting people everywhere in this city. It's time someone kicked their ass. * Roxanne Ballantine: Yeah... Whatever it takes. i say we do it. * Kathleen Duquesne: sigh Alright, there you have it, Miss Beaumont... Where do we start? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 1 Month Ago. * Andrea, Sonia, Kathy, and Rocky, are all original Batman movie characters, and now they are working together. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - Ready To Go Category:VOX Box Category:Andrea Beaumont/Appearances Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Terrible Trio/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances